


Love on Call

by Carebeark5



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, General hospital - Freeform, Patrick sabrina, gh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina is babysitting Emma while Patrick goes to grief counseling meetings. He is slowly allowing himself to move on and possibly find love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on Call

Chapter One

Sabrina was walking by the nurses desk at General Hospital when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She glanced over and there he was, Patrick Drake. The guy she had been crushing on since day one. She still had that strange feeling of butterfly's in her stomach every time she saw him in the halls. Unfortunately he didn't seem to share those feelings.

Not even close. But of course someone like him wouldn't see somene like her in that way. Isn't that the way it always was in the movies; a slightly nerdy girl has a crush on a guy who is totally out of her league. Someone who doesn't even notice the way she stares or the blush that creeps up to her cheeks whenever she sees him. But why would they when there were people like Britt Westborne who were perfect for them. She just couldn't compete with someone like her.

"Sabrina, Sabrina?" Patrick called standing right in front of her.

"Uh what was that?" She asked snapping out of it and looking up into those dark eyes.

"Are you alright? I was asking you a questions and you didn't seem to hear me," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced down to where his hand lay on her arm and suppressed the urge to smile. "Ya sorry I was just thinking about a patient. Um what did you ask?"

"I was wondering if you had plans for tonight?"

'Oh wow,' she thought to herself. 'Is he asking me out? No he can't possibly be, he's still dating Dr. Westborne.'

"No, no plans for tonight?" She answered.

"I was just wondering if you could watch Emma for me tonight? I have a grief counseling session."

"Of course I would love to hang out with Emma."

"She'd like that too, she really seems to like you."

"Oh I really like her too she's a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you so much for doing this. I should be back around nine or nine thirty."

"Alright what time do you want me to come over?"

"We'll she gets out of daycare about four and my meeting starts at six, so is five-thirty ok?"

"Sounds good I'll see you tonight then," she said watching as he walked away

That night Sabrina showed up outside Patrick's house. She loved spending time with Emma but being around Patrick all the time was hard when she felt this way about him, especially with no chance of him ever returning the feelings. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear Emma yell, "I'll get it daddy," along with the patter of little feet before the door flew open. Emma looked up at Sabrina with big brown eyes and a huge smile, "Hi Sabrina daddy told me you were coming over." She bent down to I'll the little girl into a big hug just as Patrick cam down the stairs.

"Thanks again for watching her on such short notice."

"Oh I don't mind at all, we're gonna have a great time right Emma?"

He gave Emma a hug and left for his meeting. "Emma look what I brought," she said pulling a DVD out of her bag. "Have you ever seen Beauty and the Beast?" The little girl smiled and said, "It's my favorite."

"Really mine too. How would you like to pop some popcorn and watch?"

"I love you Sabrina," she said hugging her leg.

"Aww sweetie I love you too," She said reaching down to hug her back.

The DVD was repeating the home screen over and over again when Patrick got home. He smiled when he noticed the, asleep together on the couch. Sabrina was slouched over with her head on the back of the couch and Emma was leaning against her. He quietly picked up Emma trying not to wake her and carried her upstairs, when he came back down Sabrina was still fast asleep. "Sabrina, Sabrina," he called shaking her shoulder gently.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at him as she adjusted her glasses which has slipped down her nose. "Oh your home, sorry I fell asleep."

"That's fine I'm sure the two of you had a great time tonight," he said with a grin.

"Ya we had popcorn and watched a movie."

"I'll bet she'll be telling me all about tommorrow." He said with a laugh as she got up from the couch and slipped on her shoes by the door. "Thank you again for watching her."

"I love spending time with Emma, she's a wonderful little girl. I would watch her for you anytime."

"That means a lot to me and I may just need to take you up on that. I have meetings every Monday."

She smiled at him, "I'll be here everything you need me."

"Are you sure because I don't want to take you away from your studies or your boyfriend."

"I can always bring my books and study after Emma is asleep and I don't have a boyfriend so you don't have to worry about that."

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?"

"Oh I'll be fine."

"Come on I don't mind." He said as he held the door open for her and walked with her down the driveway. Before they reached her car she tripped over something in the driveway, her glasses flew off and would have hit the ground if he hadn't caught her. She felt his strong arms around her waist and looked up at him, she felt herself getting lost in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her before letting her go to pick up her glasses. He handed them to her but before she could put them back on he noticed her eyes and just how pretty they were. 'How have I not noticed that before?' He wondered to himself.

"Patrick I'm so sorry, I'm really clumsy tonight."

"Don't apologize we all have those moments." He said as he watched her open the car door and climb inside. Once inside the car she looked in the rear view mirror, 'Good job Sabrina.' She thought to herself. 'There's no way Patrick is gonna want you now, this is why he's not interested do you think Dr. Britt Westborne would trip over her own feet.


End file.
